- noir -
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 24 maja 2014r. ''' "REVERSE±ERROR", skomponowany przez '''noir (のある) była oraz . Zaczęła swą działalność w lutym 2009 roku, coverując piosenkę "Black★Rock Shooter" z okazji swych urodzin. Rok później nagrała ją jeszcze raz, świętując znów swe urodziny i pierwszą rocznicę jako utaite. Już od pierwszych coverów jej głos był określany jako piękny, czysty i stabilny. Jako hołd dla swego pierwszego wykonania, opis drugiego zaczynał się od słów "Chociaż to nie są moje urodziny...". -noir- współpracowała również kilka razy z Creamzone, tworząc CryNoir, a ich pierwszym wspólnym coverem był "siGrE" . Obie są znane z czystych, wysokich i stabilnych głosów. Jej piosenki są znane z miłego brzmienia, mimo że zostały zaśpiewany z taniego mikrofonu, np. "Yasashii neiro" . -noir- uczestniczyła w wielu live tours, w tym Nico Nico Toshiwasure 09 na żywo i Mint's decaf tour '10, dodatkowo, współpracowała z gitarzystą TEST kilka razy, użyczyła również gościnnie głosu w jego oryginalnej piosence "Akatsuki" i wydała album Daybreak wraz z Creamzone. 31 grudnia 2011 roku, wydała swój pierwszy album solowy, Noirism - Ark - składający się 11 oryginalnych utworów kilku producentów Vocaloid (plus jeden bonus track). Napisała niektóre teksty utworów. Napisała też tekst do "Kaisou cresc.", w oryginale śpiewaną przez . Współpraca i projekty # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 2 (Released on March 17, 2010) # Daybreak (TEST album) (Released on July 20, 2009) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2009.02.28) # "Taishou a" (2009.03.05) # "Spy ga Oppai" (2009.05.14) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) (2009.05.31) # "siGrE" feat. noir and Creamzone (2009.06.11) # "Yasashii Neiro" (Gentle Timbre) (2009.07.03) # "Akatsuki" (Original with TEST) feat. noir and Creamzone (2009.07.21) # "blue bird" (2009.07.29) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (Tokyo Jihen song) -Band ver.- (2009.08.16) # "Sherry" -TEST guitar ver.- (2009.09.20) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Piano ver.- (2009.10.04) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (More Than You, Less Than Me.) (2009.10.08) # "Scissorhands" (2009.11.30) # "Blindness" (2009.12.18) # "Just Be Friends" -Mint edition- (2010.01.04) # "Kasabuta" (Scab) feat. noir and Creamzone (2010.01.04) # "Hontou ni Daiji nano Hitotsu dake" (2010.02.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2010.02.28) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.06.07) # "Kokuhaku Sensation" (Confession Sensation) (2010.08.14) # "Starduster" (2010.09.09) # "Abazure ni Blues wo" (2010.09.09) # "muddy cloud" (2010.10.01) # "Yuragi" (Fluctuation) (2010.10.02) # "Yuragi" (Fluctuation) -another mix ver.- (2010.10.02) # "REVERSE±ERROR" (2010.10.14) # "Hello Strobe" (2010.11.24) # "Tsuki to Fuusen" (Moon and Balloon) (2010.12.09) # "LOOP!" (2010.12.09) # "honey & clover club" (2010.12.31) # "Scissorhands" -Live Jazz style ver.- (2011.02.22) # "S・K・Y" -Band ver.- (2011.02.28) # "glow" (2011.02.28) # "Happy birthday!!　HanyCham★" (2011.03.05) # "If" feat. noir and Vin (2011.04.02) # "Fairy-taled" feat. noir and Saiya (2011.04.18) # "Koi Gokoro Bot" (2011.06.20) # "Koi Gokoro Bot" -another mix ver.- (2011.06.20) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.25) # "Violeta" (2011.08.26) # "Kami no Kotoba" (God's Words) (2011.09.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. noir, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Hitori and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Afternight Wonderland (2011.10.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "Keisei Kouta - Hanamachi Junshin Emaki -" (Original with musikadelik) (2011.12.02) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. noir, Saiya and EVO+ (2012.08.21) }} Discography |track2composer = OSTER Project |track2arranger = OSTER Project |track3title = MY little DIARY* |track3info = |track3lyricist = noir |track3composer = SketchP |track3arranger = SketchP |track4title = Damashi no Tokei |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LiveP |track4arranger = LiveP |track5title = GHOST |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = niki |track5arranger = niki |track6title = gravity Op.2 |track6info = |track6lyricist = noir |track6composer = Hanaichi |track6arranger = |track7title = As Fro Him |track7info = -Mint ver.- |track7lyricist = noir |track7composer = AVTechNO! |track7arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track8title = Keisei Kouta - Hanamachi Junshin Emaki - |track8info = |track8lyricist = Hinaa |track8composer = musikadelik |track8arranger = musikadelik |track9title = Cryin'Destiny |track9info = (noir, Da-little) |track9lyricist = noir |track9composer = |track9arranger = Dixie Flatline |track10title = Yoake no Koneko |track10info = -BigBand of Mint ver.- |track10lyricist = Yunagi |track10composer = oz_hiro |track10arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track11title = Bojou |track11info = |track11lyricist = noir |track11composer = |track11arranger = NioP |track12title = My memory's Medley |track12info = -ZimuinG piano ver.- (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Noir2_blog.png|thumb noir widziana na swoim blogu|Noir_twitter.png|thumb noir na twitterze|Noir_nnd.png|thumb noir na Nico Nico Douga }} Ciekawostki * Lubi czerwone wino, wodę różaną, Ujimaccha, kawę, czarną herbatę i różowy szampan * Lubi ciche miejsca, takie jak biblioteki i akwaria. * Lubi orki, łabędzie, koty, psy i ryby. * Jej ulubione kolory to czarny, biały, fioletowy i beżowy. * Osoby, które darzy największym szacunkiem to Natsume Souseki i jej mama. * Myśli, że była czarownicą w przeszłym życiu, i że ze zwierząt najprawdopodobniej najbardziej przypomina kota. Chciała też być czarownicą, gdy była dzieckiem. * Lubi Sheena Ringo., muzykę klasyczną, jazz, house i lounge Linki * Blog * Twitter * Website * mixi community Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Nieaktywni utaite Kategoria:Utaite